Dreams of the Dead
- Realm of the Dream - A dark cell, there is almost no light here. The cell is very small, containing only a cot, a bucket and the floor is dirty and gives off a stench. The room should be completely dark, but there's a faint blue glow around everything, giving the place the look of a dream. On the cot lies the ruins of a man. The almost-human wreck in the bed groans slightly. A nearby purple haired figure stirs moans and sits up to look around, cradling one arm in his lap he uses the other hand to clear his fringe from his field of view and notices the odd blue glow. "WHat'eh..." The ruin on the cot seems to stir and 'wake' becoming more concious of his surroundings, he raises his head from the bed and stares at the purple headed figure, "You here too?" The voice is croaked, like someone who hasn't spoken in a while, the words halting and unsure. The purple haird figures uncradled hand moved experimentally to his neck probing. "Seems tha' way.. but where's here an' who're you?" The figure raises himself to his elbows, "I can bloody well see, something's not right." The rooms seems to waver, it flits from the room, to a scene on the Landing Pad on La Terre, where looking from the outside you can see Jeff Ryan saying his goodbyes to Raisa, from there the scene flits to a transport in space, again showing now Captain Ryan sitting in first class, from there, back to the room which becomes solid again, during this the man on the cot and the purple-haired figure seem disembodied, as it goes back to the room, they resume their previous positions, "I think it's a dream." Tresillian closes one eye as the scene changes maddeningly around him. "Must be yours then Jeff. Stuck in yer head or sumthing... that don't explain what I'm doing here though. I'm fairly sure I'm dead... and Daker killed me." Jeff Ryan gives a humourless smile, "Well I'm fairly sure I'm not dead... unless I've passed on in my sleep. Daker?" Tresillian quirks an eyebrow, "Lunite.. big guy.. good fighter. Engineer I think. He's working with Croxin on the Peaceamker. I don't think he meant to kill me. I was pointing a gun at him." The figure stands, this is a dream and the memory of who he was changes his figure from mess to Captain and back to mess again, "I remember him. Why were you pointing a gun at him?" Tresillian shrugs, "Long story. We were after a crystal. A Kamir atrifact of some kind. It's mine, I'm sure of it but 'they' were going to stop me getting it... then there was this gun in my hands so I used it. Just to make them back off... I'm not a good shot I knew I wouldn't hit any of them. He tried to dis arm me and I guess didn't know his own strenght or I was weaker than he expected or something..." He shrugs. Jeff Ryan takes a look around the room, "And you're sure you're dead?" Tresillian nods and then strangely says, "My neck broke. I hit this big steel crate and my neck broke." Jeff Ryan sighs, "Then maybe I'm dead too... doesn't say much for the afterlife if it's this bloody cell." Tresillian shrugs and grins, "Maybe it's just me that's dead... and you're dreaming. Might explain how I got in here if it's your dream." Jeff Ryan gives a reassuring smile and walks over to the purple-haired kid, "Or maybe we're both just in a bad way." Tresillian shrugs again, "Hell... the thing we were after is a Kamir artifact... I think. Anything could be going on here. Hell, we were all hearing voices that were telling us to fight eachother... Croxin almost got thrown off an catwalk... a vollistan went nuts then passed out..." Jeff Ryan says, "Sounds like I've been missing a lot, still the time here has been strangely," he pauses for the word. And finds it, "restful."" "Ok, I'll see if I can fill you in... and just hope you remember this when you wake up. The Peaceamker and the Grey horse and I think the Hand of Fate..." He pauses and cants his purple haired head to one side, "there's a name... Flakenburg maybe, I'm not sure. Anyway were all looking for these crystals. So far as I know there's six and they all have coordinates to some place called the forge. This Forge is where the Kamir 'made' the vollistans and a couple other races too." He continues not worrying about breathing, this is a dream and or he's dead in either case it seems reather redundant. "Apparently if Grim were to get to this Forge it would be Bad, but near as I can tell if 'we' get there we can stop him. I'm not too clear on the details here as I've missed most of the negotiations and such, but that's what I've put together." The dreaming lunite nods, "I knew some of this from before anyway, from what Grim put out on the news. I figured anything he wanted would be bad, we still have this damned curse to deal with anyway." He gives a look around the cell, "Not a hell of a lot I can do to help from here." Tresillian grins, "Hmm.. probably not. I'm not sure I can do much either... unless I'me not really dead. I've told you stuff... how about you tell me stuff and if I do come out of this not really dead I'll see if I remember it. Like... yeh haf to have say a message for Raisa or something." Jeff Ryan shrugs, "Nothing much to tell, I remember being on the transport. My memory blanks out, but it seems the transport was taken, I can only guess from the condition I found myself in here I was in some sort of fight. But I remember nothing. I woke up here. How long have I been gone anyway?" Tresillian frowns. "It's december... or was last I checked." Jeff Ryan gives a low whistle, "It was october last I remember. No-one looking for me?" "Yeh know... that's a good question." Tres replies. "I don't think so, we all heard the transport you were on blew up." Jeff Ryan gives another humourless smile, "So I'm missing presumed dead." The way dreams do, the scene shifts, from cell to the Black Cat Pool Hall on Luna, neither of the two notice the difference. Tresillian nods, "Yeah. They found a new Captain for the Menusa... I think. Not sure who though. Being on the wrong side of the Nexus makes getting news a bit tough." Jeff Ryan nods, "Life goes on without me." Without breaking stride he asks, "What's happened to the Watchers?" Tresillian scrunches his nose up a bit, "Hard t' say. Only two I'm sure about are Dirk and you. Dirk is on the Peaceamker and well like I said we haven't heard much of anything." Jeff Ryan sighs, "A shame, with me gone Dirk is the best one to run them and he's out there. If you do make it back tell him I said that." The lunite takes a sip of his scotch, Neidermeyer is sitting at a table, it all seems perfectly ordinary. Tresillian nods, "Sure, anything else?" Jeff Ryan says, "Just tell Raisa I'm not dead." He pauses to regard Volamnmia holding her son, Volinryan, Jeff smiles, "I hope you get back this end soon. Only thing I know is I'm on a starship."" Tresillian quirks a purple eyebrow, "How do you know that?" Jeff Ryan says, "I feel it when we lurch to hyperspace, there's the drone of the engines too." The scene shifts back to the cell. Tresillian nods, "That's a fairly good sign then. Guess you have no idea how big it is though, right?" Jeff Ryan shakes his head, "I'm guessing it might be a big ship to have a brig." Tresillian nods and lies back down, "Well.. I might see if this wasn' jus a fluke an' try get into other folks dreams... might be fun." Jeff Ryan gives a smile, "I hope to see you again my friend." His smile is a sad one, "Let them know I'm alive." Tresillian says, "I'll try to. If I'm not really dead myself." category: Classic Watcher Logs